kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoseGirlXS
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Bonding page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Love Robin (talk) 22:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' MOS and Layout Haya! As the Auto above says, thanks for taking the interest in editing Bonding. However, I'm going to ask you to please read the Manual of Style, including the Page Layouts and make the appropriate corrections. Specifically the Character section, both header and the info *in order of appearance*. Also, the MOS stipulates the bulk of is to be written from an In-universe perspective(POV): the characters are real, and the events really happened. Notice please that means written in Past Tense and without phraseology which alludes to it being a show, such as "…in episode…" and the like. Necessary Real World meta info is to be restricted to infoboxes, Notes, Trivia, and on episode pages, Production and Behind the Scenes. So a look over your recent contributions will be appreciated. So that you know, the critical difference in our POV means that information and formatting here will be slightly *different* from that of The Disney Channel and The Disney Wikis. So please do not simply copy those pages to here, or our pages to either of them. Please and thank you. --Love Robin (talk) 03:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Please comply with the Kim Possible Wiki:Manual of Style. No Contractions. Please write in Past Tense as we are chronicling Kim's adventures in an encyclopedic venue which she can call up on the Kimmunicator and read herself. Also, since this is written from an In-Universe Perspective (POV), in addition to you no using phraseology such as "in episode" or "in season", etc, please correct and incidences where you see them already in place. They are to be removed, and all eyes help in bringing up to par. This does make different from most other wikias, although most others I administrate as also this way, which means that we will not only be different form all the other sites which copy/paste from Wikipedia or even this site in the past, but we'll know when other sites copy us in the future. Please and Thank you. --Love Robin (talk) 09:18, September 25, 2015 (UTC)